


Corypheus Invades Earth

by VievaWood



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VievaWood/pseuds/VievaWood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the Fade, all worlds connect.  Thedas might be where Corypheus started, but the Fade can rip in many ways, and time can fracture in both directions.  When demons and an ancient darkspawn magister invade Earth, can the UN Special Forces led by Commander Cullen Rutherford and a scientist musician bearing the mark of the rift save the planet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Exposition - Here We Go!

Commander Cullen Rutherford, UN Special Forces, swore as his eyes darted between the monitors. First it had been those damn mirrors, popping up in the weirdest places, giving off that creepy as hell hum. Bad enough. But then that blue dust and blue crystals showed up, growing concurrently in multiple different cave systems, causing the earth around it to shift and flex in places no one had built for earthquakes. Because there were no damn fault lines there. Scientists went nuts, people started religions, everything got crazy.

So then all the scientists researching this crazy crap end up in one place to have some kind of super-summit about it, and he got stuck with babysitting. Make sure nothing goes wrong. Only now there's a green tear in the sky, visible in every direction including space, and it's popping out some kind of video-game shit monsters, and bullets aren't working nearly as well on them as they do on people. Bigwig diplomat that called the damn thing is dead, as are all the people that showed up early. Except for one person that one of those green tears in the world spat back out.

Which brought him back to the monitor watching her, in the hastily-rigged-up medbay. All her life signs were good, and Dr. Adan couldn't figure out why she wouldn't wake up, or why she had a green rip in her hand that looked like and pulsed with the one in the sky. Couldn't feel a thing there, but it looked weird as hell. Otherwise, she looked fairly normal. Short, curly dark hair, muscle tone of a desk jockey. He might have looked twice if he'd passed her in the street, but not from threat level. Seeing her hooked up to all those medical devices, she looked like the farthest thing from a danger. But then, he hadn't gotten his job by believing in looks.

And then there was Dr. Solas, a man convinced he could help. Fascinated by the mark, ever so helpful, and something about him made Cullen's teeth itch. Just left him with that sense that there was far more not being said that was really important.

Chime. “Commander.”

“Talk to me, Leliana.”

“Your guest is Alyssa Trevelyan, known commonly as Ally. Postdoc, with degrees in geology and music composition, of all things. Was apparently studying how the blue crystals resonated to flute tones. Had previously been a perpetual student, indulged by fairly wealthy family in her hobbies.”

“So a rich nutcase? Lovely.”

“Actually, her research was fairly well received. It seems she was actually getting somewhere, though none of it makes any sense to me.”

“And this Dr. Solas?”

Leliana paused. “That one's a bit stranger. He doesn't seem to exist.”

Cullen stared at the monitor. “I can see him.”

“That doesn't change the fact that he is in no computer system I have. Not on the list of people at the conference, not in any database, nowhere. Not by name or facial recognition. Voice analysis keeps tripping on his accent, too.”

“Shit.”

“I'll keep on it. Also see if there's anyone that can explain Trevelyan's research. You'll have my reports.”

“Shit. Go. Josephine. Anything?”

“They're still running around like decapitated chickens, Commander. Everyone's blaming someone else, there are people claiming all kinds of impossible things, and every possible military unit has been mobilized against these damn creatures. They're worst here, but it's worldwide, and everyone wants an answer yesterday if not sooner.”

“Commander.” New voice.

“Speak to me, Cassandra.”

“Some of the crystals, the blue ones those scientists are calling lyrium? Some have turned red. Everyone near them is feeling edgy.”

“Shit. Where possible, pull back. Get some eggheads on it if you can find any.”

The beeping on the one monitor changed, and Cullen watched as Dr. Trevelyan took a deep breath, and her eyelids fluttered. He smiled, coldly. “I'm going to go visit with our new friend and see if she has any answers for me.”

“Try to not scare her to death, Commander,” Cassandra said wryly. “She might still be useful, and you can be overbearing.”

“I'll do my best,” he said. “Rutherford out.”


	2. What the hell happened?

Cold, so very cold, seeping into her bones and freezing the marrow. And yet hot, licks of fire against her skin.

Ally awoke with a start, the memory of pain coursing through her. She'd jerked halfway to sitting before she realized a few things.

1) she was in a hospital gown. 2) she was attached to all sorts of medical monitors, busily beeping away. 3) the man standing at the foot of her bed glaring at her was in some form of military fatigues. In short: shit. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and reopened them. Everything was the same. This was real. Okay. She could handle this. And damn, but even with a glare, Mr. Military Man was hot. Of course she'd meet him looking like hell wearing a hospital gown.

Cullen watched his prisoner take in her situation, and was grudgingly impressed. In moments she'd gone from confused and lost-looking to pulling herself together with as much dignity as someone could have in a hospital bed. “Ms. Trevelyan,” he said before she could speak, “you were injured at the conference. What do you remember?”

Her eyes narrowed, and she tried to speak, but her voice only came out as a rasp. Mr. Military came around the bed, handed her a water bottle with a straw in it. She drank greedily, trying to calm the burn in her throat. Had she been screaming? One thing she knew was that she wasn't going to let this situation intimidate or lessen her. “It's Doctor. Dr. Trevelyan,” she said once she could speak again. “And last I remember, I was checking the various rooms for proper acoustics. There's no point in trying to demonstrate lyrium crystal resonances in a flat room. A number of the presentations have auditory components that need to be planned for. Was there a bomb?”

Cullen was impressed. He'd expected a raving lunatic, given what he'd been told of her research. But she sounded dignified and reasonable. Of course, the best lunatics did. “We're not sure what happened. We were hoping you knew something.”

Ally thought for a moment, shook her head slowly. “No, I remember going through the rooms, testing their sound. And then,” her voice trailed off. “Dreams, I guess? Unless someone's been breeding giant mutant nightmare spiders, they must have been dreams.” She shook her head sharply. “I'm sorry, I appear to still be a bit muddled, Mr.?”

Two could play the title game. “Commander. It's Commander Rutherford.”

“Of course, Commander. I recognize your name from the security briefing. I wish I could help you more, but I really don't remember AAH,” she screamed, staring at her hand. Fire and ice, both, ripping through her as the green mark on her hand pulsed. “What the shitfuck is this?”

“That would be the question of the hour, Dr. Trevelyan, wouldn't it?” He smiled coldly. “I'm going to ask you again. What do you remember?”


	3. Shut up, speaker

Ally stared at her hand, at the horrible green pulsing that seemed almost alive. “I really wish I had an answer for you,” she whispered through stiff lips. “I wish I had an answer at all.”

Everything was just too much. No one ever wanted to take her seriously, she had a huge green mark the color of nightmares on her hand, the most attractive man she'd ever met was glaring down at her like she had blown herself up on purpose, and she couldn't even think because something kept beeping at her! She turned and glared at the stupid speaker, and lightning crackled and shorted it into blessed silence.

Lightning. Crackled. From her. She stared at the speaker, then looked at the Commander. Looking for confirmation that it had happened, something. He, on the other hand, was staring at her like she was one of those nightmare spiders.

Cullen looked at the small woman that had just somehow shot lightning and cursed to himself. Babysitting duty. Soft duty, for someone too damn stubborn to retire. That's what this was supposed to be. No one would ever have stuck him with this if they'd had any idea what was going to happen. But he was here, and unless he stepped aside, this was his. This was his chance to prove he wasn't broken, that he could still manage. Now he just had to see if he could.

His earpiece chimed. “Commander, did I see what I thought I saw?”

He half-turned, not letting the woman out of his sight. “I don't know. Did you see her glare at a speaker and it short out?”

“Shit.”

“Varric, just get someone down here to figure out what happened. Save the editorial comments for later.”

“Sure thing, boss.”

Cullen rolled his eyes, clicked over. “Cassandra. Rift One is go. Get this woman out of here before she fries anything else.”

“And our mystery doctor?”

“Take him too. If he's useful, take advantage of it. If he does anything to endanger you, ditch him.”

“Commander?”

“Ah fuck. Just take him along.”

“Yes Sir!”

Damn woman had gotten herself under some kind of control while he'd been speaking. She was sitting up now, still looking like a damn damsel in distress in that stupid hospital gown. “Commander? What's going on?”

“You'll see. One of my officers is going to take you out there, see if you can do anything. The mark on your hand seems to be linked to what's going on out there. Maybe if we get you out there, you can close some of those damn tears. Obey Cassandra's orders. She's going to be concerned with your safety, not your pride or comfort, so don't get uppity with her. Normally I'd never okay a mission with a civilian to a war zone, but right now there's nothing normal. That doesn't mean your safety isn't a priority, though, so follow Cassandra's orders! If you fuck up, she's the one that's going to end up paying for it. So don't fuck up.”

Now she was staring at him. And another one of those headaches was creeping up on him, and he didn't have time for this! “A question, Commander?”

“What?”

“Will your soldier be bringing me clothing, or am I expected to stay in a hospital gown for the duration?”

He stared at her a long moment, then started to laugh. “I'll make sure appropriate clothing is brought,” he said finally. “I'm not that barbaric.”

Josephine clicked in. “There are fatigues in her size in the drawer under the bed, including boots. And remind her the room is monitored, but the bathroom is not.”

Cullen relayed the information, wondering at the tone in Josephine's voice. Did she really think he'd have not told her about the monitors in the hopes of a peep show? Or just forgotten. Regardless, he told her where to find everything and left.

He needed aspirin. And a handful of miracles to make all this shit go away. But first, aspirin.


	4. Sky split wide

As soon as Commander Cranky left the room, Ally hopped out of the bed and checked for the promised clothing. There they were, with underthings even in sealed packaging. She unhooked herself from the monitoring devices, grabbed the clothing, and scurried for the bathroom.

There was something about being properly dressed that lifted the spirits, even if she was in military fatigues much like the commander had been wearing. Then again, he'd said it was a war zone. She managed to finish dressing before her hand throbbed again, then clung to the doorknob with her free hand while it screamed agony. Finally, when she could move again, she staggered back to the bed. She didn't want someone to follow her in to see what was taking her so long!

She was lacing up her boots – which fit surprisingly well, especially since she'd been unable to try them on – when someone did come in. A quick knock on the door, followed by a woman entering.

“I'm Cassandra. Jeep's waiting.”

Ally looked at Cassandra in shock. She was muddy, covered in what looked like blood stains, and yet she was smiling faintly. With a scar going up one cheek, and another fainter one on the other side of her face. This woman looked like she could take Ally and break her in half, and this was her guard? What were they expecting? “How bad is it?” Ally asked, getting quickly to her feet. “For that matter, what is it?”

“It would be easier to just show you.”

Ally sighed. “You know, no one ever says that because it's a new car, or a pony, or anything good. It's always because things have gone wrong in ways that defy explanation.”

“Then you know what to expect. I'm going to get you and Dr. Solas to the Breach in one piece. I'll need you to follow instructions if I give them.”

Ally nodded sharply. “I understand.”

“Good.” They entered an underground garage, a jeep waiting with someone already in the back. Ally tried to get a look at him, but he'd found a way to be in shadow. She had the strangest feeling it was deliberate. “Dr. Trevelyan,” she said as she hopped in. “I take it you're Dr. Solas?”

“That's right. I must again protest this plan. We should attempt a weaker rift first, make sure my theories are correct.”

“There's at least one on every road between here and there. We can stop at one, if you're that concerned.”

“That would please me, yes.”

Ally rubbed her arms, chilled not so much by what Dr. Solas was saying, but how he was saying it. There was a strange sort of distance to his speech, as though the words didn't quite fit what he was trying to say. And yet, he wasn't speaking like someone to whom English was a secondary language. It was more like speech itself was odd.

Or maybe she was just jumpy and reacting to the way people around her was saying his name. She should know better than to judge based on other people's perceptions. After all, if they were right, her sister would actually be a decent human.

But every other thought shuddered to a halt when she saw the green rip in the sky. “What in the name of all that's holy is that?”

“That's the Breach,” Cassandra said, whipping the jeep down the road. “It showed up at the same time the building exploded. You staggered out of one of the tears soon after.”

Ally held up her hand, compared to the Breach in the sky. “They do look the same, and timing is certainly suspicious. Any other data?”

Cassandra snorted. “Only conjecture and desperation. If you can't do anything about it, we're done for.” There was a sound of gunfire not far away, and a muscle jumped in Cassandra's jaw as she clenched her teeth. “There must be something you can do. There's a tear near here.”

Ally looked up at the sky again, and at her hand, and wondered just how desperate they had to be for this to be their only plan. For everyone's sake, she hoped they were right.


	5. Tear the First

The first tear they found was only a few minutes away by jeep. Cassandra got them close, watching it carefully.

Ally felt it before they arrived, though she hadn't realized it until she saw it pulsing and realized she could point to it with her eyes closed, even. It was tied to the mark on her hand. Which made the monsters jumping out of the tear even more frightening. What if that happened to her hand, too?

The soldiers were fighting, shooting carefully, making every bullet count. Even still, the monsters took hit after hit without going down. Ally looked at them, looked at the tear. “We're going to need to get closer,” she said without meaning to.

“Explain,” Cassandra snapped.

“I don't know! I just know I need to be closer. I can feel it. Hear it. It's not quite in tune yet. I need to be closer!”

Cassandra took a deep breath, passed some kind of signal. The soldiers dropped their guns and drew long, wicked-looking knives. “Stay close, stay behind me. Dr. Solas, stay in the car.”

“I can be of use.”

“I cannot protect both of you! You agreed to follow my orders, now stay in the damn car!”

He settled back, but Ally wouldn't bet he'd stay if he decided otherwise. Cassandra clearly thought the same, but they still moved forwards. “Why no guns?” Ally whispered.

“They're not effective. If you want this done, knives actually work.”

“Shit.”

They were behind the other soldiers as they fought hand-to-hand with the monsters, and Ally felt sick. She didn't belong on a battlefield! She belonged in an office, or a lab, someplace safe and quiet and sane.

There. Her hand shot up, faced the tear, and sickly green light shot from her to the tear. After a moment, the light stopped and all the monsters froze as if stunned. In only moments, the soldiers finished them off.

The moment the monsters were gone, Ally felt the tear change, the tune it made quieting. Her hand shot out again, and this time it felt like she was closing the tear entirely. As though she was pulling the world back together, closing out the other world that didn't belong.

Then it was done, and she was on her knees, gasping. But it was closed.


	6. First of ...

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Ally was surrounded by people cheering, slapping her on the back, thanking her. She stared mutely at Cassandra for help.

“Okay, back off everyone! You'll all have time to fawn over her back at base,” Cassandra said after a moment. “We're after the big one now. Anyone injured or at the end of their ability, fall back. Anyone who still has fight, come along. We can use everyone we can get.”

Ally swallowed heavily. “Thank you.”

“There's food in the jeep, and energy drink. Can you get back on your own?”

She took another deep breath, then straightened. Turned. And found Dr. Solas right behind her.

“You appear to be quite capable,” he said, looking her over. She knew that look. That was the way someone measured their experiment. “I am pleased to see it.”

“And I told you to stay in the jeep,” Cassandra snarled.

“The danger is gone, is it not?”

“That's not what matters. You agreed to follow my orders and you didn't do so.” Cassandra flagged down one of the jeeps heading back to base. “Take him. He's a battlefield liability.”

“You'll need me for the Breach.”

“And you know more than you're saying,” Ally put in. “What do you know of all this?”

“I? I know nothing. I have conjecture, nothing more.”

“Then how do you know we need you for the Breach? You want to go, that's clear. But that's not the same thing. What do you know?”

“As I said, I know nothing.”

Cassandra looked at Ally, eyebrows raised. Clearly asking what she wanted to do. Ally shook her head, looked at the leaving jeep. Cassandra nodded. “Take him.”

“You will regret this,” he said, calmly getting into the back of the vehicle. “But as you say.”

The two women got back into the original jeep, and Cassandra pointed out where the emergency supplies were. Ally drained half a bottle of energy drink without pause. “Thank you,” she said finally. “For asking what I felt about Dr. Solas, and agreeing when I wanted him gone.”

Cassandra grabbed another bottle, drank a slug of it. “Clearly, we need you,” she said finally. “You have an ability no one else has. We don't need him, and someone that won't follow orders on a battlefield is a liability. If you felt he was necessary, for whatever reason, I would feel different. But truly, something about that man bothers me.”

“He looks at me like an experiment,” Ally said with a shudder. “I don't trust anyone that looks at people that way.”

“That's a disturbingly good way of putting it. He has looked at you and your mark that way since you arrived.” She touched her ear, activating her headset. “Commander?”

“I'm on it,” he growled in her ear. “I've been following on the drones. He'll be taken into custody when he arrives.”

“Any change with the Breach with this closed?”

“Negative. Move out on your discretion. Rutherford out.”


	7. 73% chance of success

Ally stared at her hand as Cassandra drove. Other than the green pulsing mark, it looked normal. With her eyes closed, it felt normal. When it wasn't screaming agony, of course. It seemed like she ought to be able to poke through the green, to have one hand go through the other into wherever the monsters came from. Then again, if she could poke through, they probably could too, and having monsters coming out of her hand would be just too much. So it was probably good that her hand was solid.

And they were right near the Breach. Which was way up in the sky. “Um. How are you going to get me up there?”

“Starting with the tear down here. Varric says computers give a 73% chance they're linked and closing one should at least stabilize the other.”

“73%? I'm full of confidence now.”

Cassandra flashed a quick grin. “He's only reckless with his own safety and poker games. We'd need to close this one to get a cherrypicker out here anyway.”

Ally winced. “I really hope this works then. Heights aren't my thing.”

“But tears in the world spitting out monsters is fine?”

Ally shrugged, grinned. “This is unreal enough I can keep going with the delusion that I'm dreaming or something. Heights, on the other hand, are terrifying no matter what. Heights plus monsters is definitely worse than monsters on the ground.”

They reached the tear and got out of the jeep, soldiers fanning out. Ally felt her hand pulse from the tear in the middle of the clearing. She also saw, and felt, the red crystals that surrounded it. “Do I want to know what those are?” she asked, pointing at one.

“Seems to be that lyrium stuff, only turned red. We don't know why.”

She eyed it sideways. “I'll want to study it, once we have a chance. Carefully.”

“You'll have to take that up with the Commander. Right now, we keep our distance. Come.”

They moved up to the tear, and Ally's hand pulsed again. “There's something wrong with this one. I think I need to open it so I can close it. Right now it's like there's a bandage in the way.”

Cassandra pulled her knife. “Stay behind me. And go.”

Ally lifted her hand and let the power flow. And it did feel like ripping off a cover, letting what was beneath out. Of course, beneath was another monster, a giant one with little friends. Ally stuck with trying to keep the tear weakened, aware of where the monsters were but not paying attention to the fight.

Then something jumped at her face, and she screamed and thought only if it going away. Lightning crackled again, shooting through the creature and leaving it smoking on the ground.

“The tear!” Cassandra shouted, and Ally forced herself back to her task. Panic about the lightning later. Close this now. She aimed her hand at the tear, willed it closed. Felt it pulling energy from her to stitch itself closed, pulling the world together. It was definitely harder than the other one had been. Hopefully that meant it would do something about the one above, too.

Then it was closed, stitched so there was only one world here. Good. Ally let herself fade to darkness.


	8. I've been in this hospital bed before ...

Cullen stared at the tiny woman back in the hospital bed, an IV in her arm. “She's going to be fine?” he demanded of Adan for what had to be the third time in the past five minutes.

“If I knew what she'd done, how she'd done it, and what was going on, I'd be able to answer that. Sir. All I can say is that I see no reason she cannot recover. Like I said.” A pause, long enough to make sure it was insolent. “Sir.”

Cullen rolled his eyes. Everyone on this damn base was insolent. Second thing everyone learned, after where the bathrooms were. Or maybe it was insolence first. His eyes flicked up to the monitors, paused. “Why is there a sign saying 'Please don't zap me' with googly eyes?”

“Varric's idea. Said he wanted to see if she could control the lightning. Daft man.”

She whimpered a bit and rolled to her side, curling up on the bed. “No. Bad demons. Go away,” she muttered.

Adan sighed, walked around the bed and looked at Trevelyan's hand again. “Before, she said that sort of thing when it pulsed. At least it seems to have stopped doing that.”

“Dr. Adan! Don't tell me you're going soft!”

“She saved the damn world. You do that, I'll be soft on you too.”

“I'll keep that in mind.”

“Dorian, argue in your own damn room!” Ally snapped out suddenly, and Cullen turned and stared at her, eyebrows raised. “Hate it when you argue over my head,” she muttered, and rolled the other way. Then her eyes popped open. She stared at Cullen a moment, then relaxed. “Commander?”

“That's right. How do you feel?”

She sat up slowly, looked around. Looked at her hand, and noticed the IV line. “Like I was the ball in a game of truck tennis, but otherwise okay,” she said finally. She looked around more, saw the sign on the monitor and giggled. “Well. Apparently yesterday was real. Yesterday?”

“Two days ago.”

“No wonder I'm starving.” She smiled at Adan, and Cullen was shocked at how sweet she looked. “Can I get sprung, doc, please? Or at least cleared for a meal?”

“Charm gets you nowhere, young lady,” Adan said, trying to hide a smile. “But there's no reason to keep you here. Come back if you feel weak, lightheaded, or anything else that seems odd. More odd than weak and lightheaded for not eating, that is,” he said with a frown. “Just try to be walking next time.”

“Just for you, I'll try to avoid this place for at least a week.”

Adan actually laughed. Cullen owed Varric a drink, he'd said it was impossible. “Do that. I'll appreciate it.” He unhooked the line, slapped on a bandage. “You're free. Eat lightly for the first meal, make sure it sits with you. Otherwise, you're on your own.”


	9. One Request

Ally stood, grabbed for the bed as the world spun. “You weren't kidding about lightheaded,” she muttered. “Where's the nearest place I can get a decent meal?”

“Mess hall's this way. I'll walk you there, make sure you don't fall into any walls.”

Ally bit her lip. “Am I still a prisoner, then?”

“No, but the situation's complicated. It's not safe out there anyway, and even if it was, you're the only one that can close those things.”

Ally looked at her hand again. “So it's not finished.”

“There aren't new ones. They've stopped appearing, and monsters aren't falling randomly from the sky. You've made things a lot better. But that's a far cry from solved. Quite frankly, you're safest here. Come, we'll go to my office. I'll explain everything. What do you want to eat?”

Ally sighed. “Milkshake. Chocolate milkshake.”

Cullen raised his eyebrows again, then tapped his earpiece. “Flissa, send up a chocolate milkshake, my office. Thanks.” Paused. “Leliana, can you – thanks.” He turned a wry grin at Ally. “I swear she reads minds sometimes. Come on.”

Ally swallowed hard as she followed, shocked at her reaction to his smile. He'd been attractive before, but coldly. But that quirked up grin and the warmth in his eyes turned him into someone else entirely. She tried to tell herself it was just hunger. It better just be hunger. Food-hunger.

When they reached his office, Cullen motioned to a chair and sat on the edge of his desk, using a remote for the wall of screens to the side. “Here's the Breach,” he said, pulling it up. “As you can see, it's stable now. So's your mark. Whatever they are, they're linked.” He pulled up a picture of the land under the Breach. “The tear there is gone, as you can see. Once you close them, they disappear completely, and the area is stable. Whatever's already come through is still there, but nothing new comes out.”

“What's the bad news?”

He sighed, clicked again. There was a tear in the middle of farmland, monsters everywhere. Click. Another tear. Click. Click. “So far, they're not reported inside any major cities. That's the only piece of good news. They have been found in rural areas, deserted areas, farmlands. As you gain your strength back, we're going to need you to go around and close them. You will be protected at all times, of course. But it's not safe for you to go out there, and you're the only hope we have. Losing you isn't an option.”

“It's so nice to be wanted,” Ally said wryly. She took the milkshake someone brought in, drank deeply. “Okay. I assume there are also people that want to study me?”

“That's at your discretion. Right now, we've been keeping your existence quiet. The monsters are the obvious problem. But that doesn't make them the only problem.”

Ally sighed. “Riots, looting, more crazy cults?”

“You got it.”

She sighed again. “I guess I don't have a choice.” She bit her lip again. “Can I ask for something, though?”

“You can ask for anything. I can't promise you'll get it.”

Ally stared at the screens for a moment, at the chaos. “I know it's selfish, wanting to save one person in all that,” she said softly. “But I want you to get Dorian.”


	10. Fetch Me A Peacock

Cullen didn't hesitate, clicking on his earpiece. “Leliana, we need a retrieval. Josephine, we might need to smooth over hackles. Figure out an excuse. Get Bull.” He met Ally's eyes. “Tell me everything we need.”

She smiled slowly. “That easy? His name is Dorian Pavus. Hopefully he'll be at my apartment, he's my roommate as well as cousin. I should call him, let him know.”

Cullen fiddled with the remote a second, then found another earpiece in his desk and handed it to Ally. “Do you want privacy?”

“No, that's fine.”

The screen didn't clear, but a voice spoke. “Yes, what?”

“Dorian? Why don't you have the screen on?”

“Ally!” The screen clicked on, and Ally gasped. Their apartment, usually kept so neat, looked like hell, and Dorian looked even worse. “Where have you been? I thought you were dead!”

“Things got complicated.”

Dorian's eyes flicked over to Cullen. “I see that. So you just didn't phone home for a few days, left me to panic, hmm?”

Someone knocked on the door, stuck his head in. “You called, boss?”

Cullen smiled. “See that face? You're on retrieval.”

Dorian scowled. “Now wait, what is this?”

Ally batted her eyes at him. “Just what you've always wanted! I'm sending someone to sweep you off your feet and carry you away!”

“That's not what I've always wanted.” He looked over at the man in the doorway. “Though I suppose if I must be carried away, he's acceptable. What's going on, Ally?”

She sighed. Held up her left hand, and let the light flash out. “I need you here, Dorian. I need to know you're safe. You're the only family I have left, and they can't let me go.”

Dorian half-lunged at the monitor before stilling himself. “Are you all right?” he asked, eyes flicking at the men in the room. “Do you need anything?”

“I'm all right. I promise. Though if you're offering to pack, I could use my flute case and,” she paused meaningfully, “the box I keep under my bed. As well as some clothes or whatever.”

He snorted, leaned back. “Oh, sure, expect me to pick up after you like you always do.” His eyes flicked over the other men again. “I'll have everything ready. You stay safe, little one.”

“Me? I'm surrounded by people with every reason to keep me as safe as possible. You stay safe.”

He flicked his fingers elegantly, waving that off. “Once, for you. How long do I have?”

“Three hours,” the other man rumbled. “Four if things get sticky.”

“All right. This is what you want, Ally?”

“It's necessary.”

“Then everything will be ready. I look forward to being stolen.” He flashed a grin, mustache twitching in a way Ally knew full well he practiced in the mirror. “I do so love a man in uniform, after all.”


	11. The one we can't do without

Cullen leaned against his desk and watched the interaction between Ally and her cousin. He hadn't missed the instant protectiveness, the assumption that something was wrong and she wasn't free to talk. He held no illusions that this man would ignore anything he saw as a threat to his cousin. Cullen liked him already.

He also hadn't missed that the only family member she mentioned was a cousin. “Is there anyone else you want to contact? Make sure they know you're okay, if nothing else?”

“No. There's no one else. As long as I have email access, that's plenty for anyone else I'd want to contact. And they don't need to know where I am anyway. Is there anything else I need to know?”

“No. We've had a room set up for you, clothing in your size provided. Everything we have in stock that you might need.” He sighed, shoved a hand through his hair. “We know this is a mess, and you didn't sign up for this. That matters. But there's not a damn thing we can do about it. What we can do to make this less miserable for you, though, we will.”

“Commander. I know you didn't do this. You don't have to justify this situation to me.”

He sighed. “Thank you, Dr. Trevelyan. There are many that wouldn't be understanding in this situation.”

“Ally, please. I only use my title when teaching or irritated with someone.”

His lips twitched. “Well, I guess that tells me, doesn't it?”

She giggled faintly. “Oh. Um. Sorry?”

He waved that off. “Regardless, we've got a reprieve, thanks to you. If you're up to it, tomorrow I'd like to have Cassandra take you out to a few of the nearer tears, try to close them. See how much it takes from you, get some idea of your limits without pushing them. I think Dr. Adan will have my head if you end up in medbay again.” He scowled slightly. “I mean that, and I've already told Cassandra. You look like you're pushing it, you're going to end up back here before you can blink.”

“It's so nice to have my judgment trusted.”

He sighed, started pacing. “It's not about trust. It's about the fact that you're the only person we have that can do this. Do you have any idea how terrifying that is to the rest of us? One person. One. You sneeze and you're going to end up with half of us trying to stuff you full of chicken soup and antibiotics, just in case. We all know how mortal people can be, how dangerous our lives are even without what's going on now. We're soldiers. To be told that one person is truly indispensable – that if you die, we're all royally fucked – that's hard to deal with. You're the hope of there being a tomorrow. So, yes. You have to take it easy. You have to give us a chance to protect you. To let us learn to trust you to know your limits.” He stopped, turned back to face her. “Please. Let us do what we can.”

Ally stared, curled into a ball on the chair, arms wrapped around her knees. “I didn't want to know that,” she said weakly. “I don't know how to be that. I'm no world savior. I'm just a postdoc!”

“Hellfire.” He strode back quickly, went down to one knee to put himself level with her. “You're not alone. You've got all of us with you, everyone on this base, and we're all going to do all we can to help. You're not alone.”

“Not until I fail,” she said with a quaver. “Not until I prove I'm not good enough, not strong enough, not what you wanted in the first place.”

“Hey. That's not true. Not even a little.”

She turned watery eyes at him. “Of course it is. It always is.”

Hellfire. He hated dealing with this kind of thing. Enemies were better when you could shoot them. “You've already saved us. You've already done what no one else could. Even if all the tears disappear tomorrow and the crisis is over, you've already done more than anyone else. Nothing changes that. We will not abandon you.”

“You promise?” She looked more twelve than in her twenties, curled up and fighting tears. “I won't get tossed out if I get inconvenient?”

Who had whipped her with those words, he wondered, as he covered her hands with one of his own. “I promise,” he said softly, putting all the sincerity he had behind it. “You're safe with us as long as you you want.” He'd deal with the consequences later if he had to. “You have my word.”


	12. Not quite who she said she was

Not long after, Cassandra came to collect Ally and show her around the base. Cullen waited until they were gone and the door closed before springing into action.

“Leliana. Josephine. There's something she's not saying, something about her past. We need to know everything about her, about her cousin.”

“Is this personal or professional?” Leliana asked with that damn lilt in her voice.

Cullen growled, started pacing again. “Someone's convinced her she's useless. I want her in self-defense training, I want her protected, and I want to know now what the long-term risks are. We can't afford to lose her. Hellfire, she had a code with her cousin checking to make sure she was really okay and telling the truth.”

They were all silent for a moment. “Here's one thing,” Josephine said. “She wasn't born Trevelyan. That was her mother's name. It was changed the day before her graduation with her PhD. She was born Alyssa Ostwick.”

“Well shit,” Leliana said. “No wonder she's scared.”

Herbert Ostwick effectively owned multiple small countries, and had companies or trade in all of the bigger ones. He knew how to game the system, and until the Voice of the Dispossessed had started broadcasting, he'd been viewed favorably. It was rumored he still had a few US congresspeople in his pockets, though at least his latest bid for US President had fallen short, as had his attempt at buying the Canadian PM. “I didn't even know he had a second daughter,” Cullen said thoughtfully.

“Alyssa's the older, by his first wife,” Josephine said, “but he had that marriage annulled. Still insisted that the girl keep his name as part of the child support arrangement. She avoided the limelight and the social stage, unlike her sister, which is probably why her father allowed the name change. Or at least, has avoided causing any fatal accidents to her. Either that or she's very lucky. As it is, she truly came into her own with lyrium studies. She's had a number of very lucrative business offers since she started down the resonance path. She could practically name her price if she wanted to work corporate.”

“She didn't even ask after her father or sister.”

“Dorian Pavus appears to be equally black sheep. If they're blood related, it's not coming up in a cursory search, but they do always refer to each other as cousin. He seems to live off a trust fund set up by a grandparent.”

“Seems?”

“I'd like Leliana to look into it before I take anything on faith. He just seems to be playing playboy a little too hard.”

“I'm sure he's up to something,” Leliana purred. “And I'll find it.”

“You think everyone's up to something,” Cullen pointed out.

“That's because they are.”

“Someday I'll find the file you have on me, and it won't have anything interesting at all, will it?”

“Commander! I would never have a file on you! But in case of unexpected death, all green folders in the third file drawer from the top should be burned.”

“Last week it was the red ones.”

“Was it? It must be a crisis, my mind is slipping.”

Josephine snorted. “Your mind slips, it's not a crisis, it's five minutes after the apocalypse and you've just finished telling off Death for being disorganized.”

Cullen laughed. Even in a crisis, those two would never change.

The world may have gone mad, but at least he had the best possible people with him. They might not have a damn bit of spit and polish in the entire lot, but they'd take on the Devil and shoot him in the face if it came to that. And win.

Even if he was a little afraid of what Leliana might have on him that even he didn't know about.


	13. Some like to watch

Ally spent the rest of the day learning everything she could about Fort Haven, which was apparently the name of this place. “Haven? Really?” Cassandra'd just shrugged.

But Ally was determined to learn everything she could, to find a place where she was needed beyond this thing on her hand. To find a way to make it impossible to dispose of her, because she was too useful. So she asked, and she learned, and she dug for information.

“Really, it's fascinating watching her,” Leliana said to Josephine that night. “I may have to recruit her myself.”

“Is she dangerous?”

“Anyone that can get that much classified information out of people without them even realizing they've given it is dangerous. I've been listening in on her headset all day.”

Josephine raised an eyebrow at that. They weren't supposed to be used without the wearer's knowledge, that was one of the ways people were willing to wear them so much. The promise of privacy. And yet - “No one told her she had privacy?”

“She never asked, only put it on. In a situation when she was not alone and knew it.”

“Still.”

Leliana sighed. “I don't like it either. But then I heard her start interrogating Cassandra. And that's what it was, too. She knows about the rifts, about the armed strength of this place, she's already convinced three different people to help her train in different ways – she even got Dr. Adan to laugh, and we all know how many bets are going on that. She's survived telling one of the most powerful families on Earth to go to hell, and while I know there's no proof of any wrongdoing there, you can't tell me she lived out of fond paternal feeling. She probably has something on the Ostwicks, gotten the same way. And you saw the way our glorious commander reacted to her.”

Josephine sighed. “You always assume the worst in people.”

“And you the best, Josie. That's why he needs us both.”

The watched Ally on the monitor, discussing the concept of lyrium as a power source with Varric, of all people, while Cassandra read a book nearby. “I must say,” Josephine said finally, “I'm impressed at how she managed the name change. Everything was clearly set up in advance. All the documentation went to the proper new name, even though she hadn't gotten it changed until right before. I've known many that couldn't get their documentation right for years because of an ill-timed name change. She managed to keep it a secret until the actual graduation ceremony, and then walked under her mother's name. I've seen vids of the ceremony. Her father looked like his head was going to explode.”

“He was there?”

“In the audience. Beaming with pride, until he heard the name. Then he turned purple, waited three people, and excused himself to sneak out. Went to the apartment she'd been staying at, and she'd moved out. Left no address. Far as I know, that's the last time they were in the same room together. That's got to be by her doing.”

They both turned to watch her again. “You're right,” Josephine said finally. “She's dangerous. But somehow, I've got a good feeling about her. Look at her with Varric. They're sharing information. She's giving, not just taking. And clearly not flirting, which is just as well.”

They both looked at Cassandra. Clearly not interested in the conversation, lost in her book. She even turned the page at reasonable intervals. The cover showed a redheaded woman with great clouds of hair, a giant sword, and strategically ripped clothing, one foot holding down a man looking imploringly up at her. They didn't need a better look to know that it was one of her favorites. The Herald's Rest, by Marian Hawke.

Or, really, by Varric Tethras. Which meant she might be reading, but she was also well aware of everything else going on in the room.

“Okay,” Leliana said after a minute. “Maybe I didn't need to keep an eye on her myself. I'll talk to Cassandra later, compare notes. Happy?”

“Delighted. In the meantime, I hear there's a poker game. You in?”

“Need to get my money back from you somehow.”

“Dream on.”


	14. Because everyone needs Dorian

By the next morning, Ally was nervous. So far, Dorian hadn't shown up. No one was saying there were any problems, but of course, why would they?

Especially if they'd figured out what Dorian really did, and took issue. It was with shaking hands that she put on her headset and went to breakfast as though all was normal.

But she'd learned to put on a face, to eat when food was in front of her and to smile when smiling was called for. She was discussing range training with Sera, the range instructor, when she heard a familiar voice in the hall.

“And all I'm saying is, when you start throwing people around you shouldn't be surprised they get angry!”

“And if you knew how to move any faster than an elegant saunter, you wouldn't have gotten thrown.”

“Nonsense. You were just looking for an excuse to get your hands on me.”

Ally found herself on her feet, face stretched in a huge grin and her arms reaching out towards the door where Dorian continued with his ridiculous, imperious statements. Other people were turning, looking, but she didn't care.

He would only sound like that if everything was fine. It was when he was quiet and reasonable that something was wrong. She was moving forwards before he even came through the doorway, his own arms opening in return as she crashed against him.

“Ally! Don't tell me you were worried?” he asked in ringing disbelieving tones. She tilted her head faintly to the left, showing her earpiece, before burying her head on his left shoulder with the earpiece down and the microphone muffled between them. “Hey now,” he said after a moment, holding her tight. “It's okay. I'm here now. We're together.” Then, into her hair and barely audible, “Are you safe?”

She nodded imperceptibly. Tension left the muscles in his back under her hands. “Is it?” he asked then, just as subtly. This time she shrugged, a twitch against his hands. “Do you trust them?” A faint pause, then a nod with a shrug. “Playboy peacock?” he asked finally, and she felt his smile twitch against her head when she nodded.

“Tell me you haven't gone native,” he said in horror when they pulled back, taking in her outfit. “Barely here, and you've already started dressing like them! You even have the earpiece!”

“Well it does make it easier for them to spy on me,” Ally said dryly, not bothering to raise her voice. “Do tell them hi.”

Dorian smirked, mustache twitching, as he leaned over to the microphone. “Boo!” he said cheerfully, pitching his voice up to a falsetto.

“Shit!” someone said from across the room, pulling off her earpiece. Ally leaned her head on Dorian's shoulder again, watching.

The commander looked at Ally and Dorian, then looked at Leliana and just sighed. Pushed himself away from the table and walked over to them. Ally dropped her arms, took a step back to look at him.

“Commander?”

He just reached out, plucked the earpiece off her ear. Turned it. “This red button turns it off,” he growled, showing it. “It's not supposed to be used without your permission, but apparently I can't guarantee your privacy.” He half-pivoted, glared across the room. “Even though I'd thought I'd made it clear you were a guest here, not a prisoner.” The redheaded woman that had sworn buried her face in her hands. “It's a hard switch, so you'll have to remember it manually if you need it. I'll ask you leave the earpiece on in the field. The rest of the time,” he said, glaring at the other woman again, “it should be only on when you activate it or with your knowledge and consent.” He held it back out to Ally, looking almost nervous. Bashful. “I am sorry,” he said softly.

For her part, Ally just stared at him, stunned, only even reaching out to take the earpiece when Dorian nudged her. The commander had apologized? For listening? “I'd thought that's what you'd expected,” she said finally, plucking it from his grasp. “That's why you gave it to me.”

He just looked sick.


	15. It's not you, it's paranoia

She'd thought he'd intended to spy on her. On purpose.

Bad enough that's what actually happened. But he'd promised safety and refuge. Not this.

It wasn't like he didn't know why Leliana was doing this. She didn't trust him around a damsel in distress. Nor did Josephine. He tried to keep smiling, to not grit his teeth or clench his fists. But it was hard.

“Are you still fine with going out at ten?” he asked finally, pushing everything else aside. “Or do you need more time with your cousin first?”

And now Ally was looking at him with caution. “No, there's no need to change things. Dorian will need to settle anyway.”

“Good.” He turned. “Leliana. My office.” And he walked off, not looking behind him.

He reached his office with his hands still fisted, fighting the urge to hit something. Like a wall. Normally in this mood he'd do a few sparring rounds, but Bull had just come back from an overnight mission and he didn't trust himself with anyone he had to hold back with. Not like this. He heard her enter, close the door. “Sir.”

He turned. “You deliberately spied on Trevelyan.”

She stood at attention. “I did. And I'd do it again.”

“Why?” He knew. But he wanted her to say it. To say to his face that she didn't trust him.

“Because she makes no sense,” Leliana said.

He frowned. “I want the truth. Not the lies you're telling to make it sound better.”

“You mean the incident with Lavellen.”

“Yes, that's what I mean. Are you saying that's not part of what's going on here?”

“No Sir. Permission to speak freely.”

“You actually waited for once? Go ahead.”

She fell out of her at ease posture. “Commander – Cullen. We've known each other how long now? Ten years or so? And in that time, have I ever demonstrated I don't trust you?”

“You mean before today? No.”

“That's not about trusting you. It's about trusting her. Your instincts are good, but she still fell out of a glowing green hole in the sky and seems to be the only one that knows anything. Which isn't much, but it's something. Dr. Solas has no history and isn't talking, so there's no use monitoring him. Her cousin is even more of a mystery, so yes, I was listening when they met. I also happen to know they exchanged some kind of information without the earpiece picking it up, so it's not like I'm paranoid for no reason. She's cunning, she's smart, and she's wily. Half of me wants to recruit her. The other half wants to lock her up and keep her away from anything remotely sensitive.”

“And you think spying on her is a good idea to stay on her good side?”

“No. If you'd told her she was promised privacy, I would have honored that. But you handed her the headset without any qualifications. She actually told her cousin to say hi, that they were being monitored. If he hadn't squeaked at me, I wouldn't have even reacted. But like she said. She assumed she was being watched.”

He sighed, ran his hand through his hair. “Truly, nothing to do with Lavellen?”

“You were drugged. We still don't even know what was real and what wasn't, and we won't unless we find they recorded it. And even then, we'd have to trust the recording. I have no reason to question you because of that. Do I?”

Tension released that he hadn't even realized he had. “No. No, you don't. I just assumed ...”

“Cullen. You were drugged, and even the tox screen can't tell what all went into that. I'm not going to hold someone accountable for something they did under drugs they didn't choose to take. Now, if I ever get my hands on her, then all bets are off. But that's not you.”

“I … thank you. I thought you didn't trust me.”

“I trust you fine. It's everyone else I don't trust. We okay, Commander?”

“We're okay. Now scram before I remember who's in charge around here.”


	16. Threats should make sense

Ally showed Dorian to the room next to hers. “They said you could have this room.”

He sneered. “Adequate, I suppose,” he said as snootily as possible. Then laughed as Ally punched his shoulder. “Ow!”

“Yeah, right. What took you so long to get here?”

Dorian pulled her against him again. “I'm sorry, little one, I didn't mean to scare you. Bull wanted to lay low after he reached me for an hour or so, leave after dark fell. Things are ugly out there. There were those that took exception to a helicopter that wasn't taking them.”

Ally sighed. “I feel horribly selfish, rescuing one person when it's all going to hell out there.”

“You're trying to make that better, though, aren't you? We all saw vids of the Breach being closed, though nothing was close up. Now. How did you get that on your hand?”

“I really don't remember. I was knocked out by whatever happened. Dreamed of giant spiders, of all things, while I was out.”

He shuddered elegantly. “Well that's truly a horrid fate.” He took Ally's hand, looked at the weird green glow. “It's odd. In any event, as requested, I brought your flute case and your mother's jewelry. And, of course, my backups.”

“Of course. How many copies?”

He smirked again. “Enough. Copies of your work, too, and everything I could download about lyrium off the net with your login.”

“I never gave you my password.”

He raised an eyebrow. “And?”

She snorted. “Fair enough. I need to go out with Cassandra, so I'll let you settle in.”

“And what of that dashing man that looked so angry about you being spied on?”

“The Commander? What of him?” She eyed his face. “Oh no. No no no. You don't even think about playing matchmaker.”

“Darling, you're going to die alone at this rate, with nothing but your flute. Is that really what you want?”

“Far better than ending up like my mother.”

“You are nothing like your mother. You need to stop assuming all marriages end up like hers.”

“What, I should use your parents as an example?” She winced. “I'm sorry. That was uncalled for.”

“I'm not trying to marry you off, love. I just want you to be happy. And you're not.”

She faked a smile. “But darling, how could I be happy, when the most eligible man I know is entirely unimpressed by my charms?”

“Flattery now? You realize that's just proof I'm right.”

“Just because you'd use the mark to line up everyone willing and pick the best as a lover for the duration doesn't mean I'll do the same.”

Dorian just stared at her, and she slapped her hand over her mouth. “Oh, Dorian, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking.”

“You were thinking that it's been far too long since anyone took care of you. Including yourself.” He glanced up as Cassandra rapped on the open door. “You take care of my cousin,” he said sharply. “Anything happens to her, I'm coming back to haunt you.”

Ally buried her face in her hands. “Dorian. You have to be the dead person to haunt someone. Get it right.”

“Nothing about not threatening people? Fine! Be that way. On with you then.”

Ally shook her head, hugged Dorian once more, then turned and fell in step with Cassandra.


	17. Because Combat Squirtguns should be real

“Your cousin is an interesting man,” Cassandra said dryly. “Does he often threaten people?”

“He's usually much better at it, actually. He must be fairly rattled, if that's the best he can do.” Ally took off her earpiece, switched it back on. “I take it I wasn't given this to be spied on?” she asked, putting it back over her ear.

“We're given promises of privacy when we're given them. It does not surprise me that the commander took it personally that you were given no such privacy.”

“Even though I'd also been given no such promise?”

“I suspect he took it for granted. He is,” she paused, searching for the right word, “honorable. I am surprised that you were spied upon, I am not surprised by his reaction to it. To him that is a breach of the hospitality he offered.” She sighed heavily. “He means well, he may be overbearing in his attempt to make up for the apparent slight. Don't let him make you crazy over this.”

Ally blinked a few times. “Are you supposed to talk about your commanding officer that way?”

Cassandra snorted. “Another CO, no. Well, possibly, but definitely not to his face. Rutherford's a good sort, though. Knows his weaknesses and his strengths, and demands the best from all of us. As long as the job gets done, he couldn't care less about whether or not we pay lip service to proper respect. We're a misfit unit – far too valuable to get rid of, but far too motley to want just kicking around base. So we get odd job assignments, like the one watching the egghead summit.” She sighed. “At least, I hope this was supposed to be an odd job run. Otherwise, someone knew or had really good suspicious intel that this was going to be a clusterfuck run and didn't tell us. Which is a whole different pile of problems.”

Ally nodded. “There wasn't even a rumor of problem for us, either. We all figured the security measures were more theater than anything else.”

“If only everyone saw so clearly. The newsvids have been blaming us as the villains or the dupes. Or both, depending.”

Ally rolled her eyes. “Yes, because we all should have expected a giant green tear in the sky that shits out monsters. I'm shocked you didn't have three different contingency plans for such a thing.”

They reached the garage, and Cassandra sighed at the sight of the people by it. “What?” she snapped.

“Cassandra!” Varric cried. “How could you sound so cruel? Aren't you glad to see me?”

“When I'm about to go into the field, and you have that expression? No.”

He sighed. “You're breaking my heart. Again. You know that, don't you?”

“It is my favorite pasttime. Why are you two here?”

The woman next to Varric beamed. “We brought you some weapon concepts! If they work, we figure we can mass produce them. But since you're going out now, there's no reason you can't try one or two, right?”

She sighed. “What did you bring this time?”

Two knife sheaths were slapped on the hood. “Electrified knives, squeezing the hilt activates the power,” Varric said crisply, teasing gone. “One's alternating current, the other's direct. We're curious if there's a difference. Can't see why there would be, but none of this makes sense, so we're covering our bases.” A red squirtgun. “Bleach. Might be low-tech, but if it works, we can get these into the hands of people quickly and make things a lot safer. Plus which, collateral damage is pretty low issue.” Blue squirtgun. “Saltwater, blessed by someone of every religion we've got on this base. Pretty low chance of working, but given how crazy all this shit is anyway, probably can't hurt matters.” Green squirtgun. “Alcohol. As pure as we can get it. Even I wouldn't drink this stuff. But Dagna thinks there's decent odds that, if nothing else, if you shoot one of the flaming ones with this it'll catch those around it.”

Cassandra nodded, started strapping on the knives. “Secondary objective, you know.”

Dagna nodded. “We know. But you're the best chance at actually testing without getting killed in the process.”

“As long as it's not an attempt to get my life insurance cashed out.”

Varric snorted. “Not on your life, sweetheart. Come back in one piece or I'm going after you.”

“Back in a few hours, then.” She gathered up the squirtguns, shaking her head. “Are we going to attack with hula hoops next? Dolls?”

“What, and the fact that I've got a handheld strobe light doesn't get us half the way there anyway?” Ally snorted.

Cassandra didn't respond, just quickly kissed Varric before swinging into the jeep. “I'll be on headset,” she promised. “Full report when I get back.”

“I'll hold you to that.”

She hit her headset then. “Mission skytape ready to roll out. Final instructions?”

Rutherford's voice came through the headset to both of them. “No new instructions. Skytape is go. Roll out.”


	18. Is everything a test?

They'd been on the road for a few minutes before Ally spoke again. “So. You and Varric.”

“What of it?”

“Why didn't you say you were involved when you introduced me to him? Was that another test?”

Cassandra glanced sideways at Ally before returning her attention to the road. “Somewhat,” she said finally. “Some women act differently when dealing with an involved man than one that isn't. I wanted some idea of who you were, and not telling you makes that easier. It's not like we know much about you.”

“It's not like anyone's asked, either,” Ally pointed out dryly. “I know I'm the new kid in class, but I'm fairly sure I'm not so frightening you can't just ask me.”

Another quick sideways glance. “It's not you. It's what you can do. The hand.”

Ally looked at the green light flashing off her hand. “Ah. I suppose that makes sense.”

“It's not safe to discover that you're actually an evil menace none of us can stand,” Cassandra said dryly. “Nor is it safe for you to discover that about us. So we're all being very, very careful.”

Ally sighed. “If I promise that I'm not interested in stealing anyone's spouse or achieving world domination, will that help?” She paused. “I can't swear that about Dorian, of course. He'd probably enjoy world domination for a week or two. But I'm not interested.”

Cassandra laughed. “So we should all eye him sideways?”

“He'd appreciate it.”

“I'm sure we can arrange something. For the sake of hospitality.”

Ally laughed. “I suspect, once we get past the awkward, we'll be able to get along fine.” She felt the pull of a tear ahead. “In the meantime, though, there's work to do. We're near one, aren't we?”

Cassandra's response was to pull the jeep over. “I'm surprised you can sense them. That's probably a good thing. And you're right, we're close enough we should go on foot from here. Stay behind me.”

“Should I grab one of the squirtguns?”

“Probably can't hurt. Pick whichever one you like.”

“Not much faith in this idea?”

She snorted. “They're monsters, not slugs. Bleach and alcohol and supposedly holy water is for the movies. And it's just like Varric to think that maybe getting them drunk would solve things.”

Ally shrugged. “It's as good an option as any,” she said finally, grabbing the green squirtgun. “Besides. Anything that makes it safer for the soldiers is worth trying. Let's do this.”


	19. Not so much with the squirtguns.  Sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a week hiatus after this post - going out of town, and I'm so not ahead enough to pre-post. I will be back, I promise, and so will the story!

They got through three of the tears before Cassandra demanded they halt. “You cannot push yourself,” she said when Ally protested. “You're the only one that can do this. Three today and more tomorrow is better than four today and you end up back in medbay.”

She slumped back in the seat. “I know. And you're right. I just want this finished.”

“You're taking it personally that none of the squirtguns worked. They weren't even your plan.”

Ally shrugged. “I liked the idea of shooting monsters with squirtguns. So what.” Cassandra just raised an eyebrow. “Fine! I want something that could be put in the hands of more people. At three of these damn tears a day, how long is it going to take me to close all of them? Even assuming that no more open, that none of them are any more difficult, and there aren't any obstacles other than number, it's going to take a long time, and more people are going to die.” Ally sighed again. “I suppose Dr. Solas might know something.”

Cassandra made a noise of pure disgust. “If he does, it's not a mark in his favor.”

“No, but anything that makes this shit make more sense is better than nothing, isn't it?”

The commander's voice came over the headset. “Meet me back at my office after you've had a chance to recover from the run, Ally, and we'll figure out a way to deal with this Dr. Solas.” Cullen's voice was cold. “He's been getting antsy. I suspect he's quite willing to talk by now.”

“Oh, I'm looking forward to it,” Ally said, her voice as cold as Cullen's. “He's going to regret he had anything to do with this.”

“He may not actually be guilty of anything, Ally. There may be another explanation.”

“Do you really believe that?”

A snort. “No. But I refuse to judge someone guilty until I have some kind of proof that they've actually done something.” A pause. “You should appreciate that, I'd think.”

Ally rolled her eyes. “We should be back soon,” she said instead of responding to his statement.

“Dress up, if you have it. Might as well look formal. Josephine?”

A new voice clicked in. “I can make certain there's something acceptable in your rooms before you get back. There have also been multiple requests for interviews, which we should go over at some point today.”

Ally blinked a few times. “Interviews?”

“Your actions sealing the Breach were caught on newsvid, of course. Some of them have your face visible.”

Ally swallowed against a throat gone way too dry. “If my father or sister tries to contact me, I am unavailable,” she rasped out. “If necessary, Dorian has all the paperwork necessary to handle any next of kin decisions for me. There is no Allison Ostwick, and anyone looking for her or claiming to be related to her in any way is a liar at best.”

“That is understood, Dr. Trevelyan. As point of fact, we are currently stonewalling all requests to speak with you or provide a statement. When such a statement is provided, we will consult with you and make certain you find it acceptable. No one from Ostwick manor or any of their subsidiaries will be welcomed in contacting you until and unless you change that directive. Josephine Montilyet out.”


	20. Setting the Scene

Ally checked herself in the mirror one last time before going to see the commander and interview Dr. Solas. He'd wanted things to look formal, and it had turned out that Dorian had packed one of her favorite tailored suits. So she looked presentable and severe, with tall strappy heels giving her something resembling height and subtle pinstriping making her black pantsuit just that much more fancy. It flattered her without looking deliberate, and with subtle makeup and her hair twisted up, she actually felt like she looked like an adult. Severe. Not soft, not weak, not easy to hurt. Severe sharp-cut glass.

She paused for a moment, then dug for the box she'd had Dorian get for her. Her mother's jewelry was the one thing she couldn't bear to have left behind, couldn't bear to have fall into the hands of looters. Or, worse, her father's side of the family. There was a ring that looked like twisted branches, with emerald leaves inset, that her mother had always said she would need someday. That was important, and could never fall into anyone else's hands. She stared at it a moment, then shoved it onto her left pinky finger, the same hand as the mark.

It was warmer than it had been, and felt as though it belonged. The emeralds picked up the light from the mark, shifting it oddly. She fiddled with it a moment, debating, then left it alone and turned away from the mirror. She had work to do, and this, at least, was something she'd been trained for. Even if it hadn't been intentionally.

She about swallowed her tongue when she knocked on the commander's door and saw him, though, in his formal uniform. Broad shoulders filled out the jacket beautifully, and he stood with an aura of command that made left her weak at the knees. Here she'd thought uniforms didn't do anything to her. Or maybe it was just this one.

Then he looked up at her and smiled appreciatively. “I can't believe Josephine was able to get you kitted out like that.”

Ally laughed. “As lovely as what she found was, Dorian actually packed one of my suits. If she could whistle up custom tailoring at that speed, I'd actually believe in magic.”

His lips quirked. “You might want to start believing, then. She's done that before, and she's pretty good with a stapler in a hurry, if it comes to that.” He nodded to a chair on his side of the desk. “We'll be here, chatting. Call me by name. Dr. Solas will be sat over there, Bull and Blackwall behind him, one on each side. Leliana and Josephine will both be on headset and watching the cameras. We'll ignore Dr. Solas for a few minutes after he's brought in to finish a totally pointless briefing, because he's not important enough.”

Ally smiled coldly. “I've been on the receiving end of that trick enough. I can work with it.”

“We're going to want to make sure we don't interrupt each other – I want us to appear equals here. You've gained our trust, he hasn't. We should use that. If you have a question, tap my leg with your foot so we don't talk over each other. Otherwise, I figure I'll be the big bad cop, you can be good cop as it fits.”

“Cliche because it works then?” She walked over, settled into the chair. Sighed. “Of course, sitting loses me every inch of these heels.”

He chuckled. “You still look terrifying, I promise. Imposing. Damn it.” He threw himself into his own chair. “You're fine. There must be something safe to discuss.”

“You mean, other than my lack of height?”

“I am not going there.”

“Too low a blow?”

His head whipped around so fast to meet her eyes she wasn't surprised to hear his neck pop. “That was awful,” he said after a moment. “Really.”

She smirked, trying to hide the flutter. Didn't matter that he was attractive, or that he wore no ring. But that didn't mean she couldn't flirt. A little. “There must be something safe to discuss. I can bore you with my theories about lyrium harmonics, if you want.”

“I'd enjoy that, at least,” Leliana said over the headset. “Pulling up the thesis on your tablet, Commander.”

“Then I guess that's what we're discussing. Tell me all about,” he picked up the pad, squinted outrageously at it, “lyrium resonance.”

Ally giggled. “Well. If you insist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so long weekend got longer. I should be back to posting regularly, hopefully at least five a week.


	21. Exterminate!

They were deep into a discussion about whether woodwinds or brass were better for trying to mimic the tone of lyrium when Dr. Solas was brought in. Cullen looked up, nodded, and didn't miss a beat in his argument that a trumpet was better because it would make everything else resonate with it. Ally argued clarinet, because the wood in the reed would vibrate with the lyrium. It was a ridiculous argument, especially given that neither one of them played either instrument, but it certainly held attention while they ignored Dr. Solas.

Finally, Cullen tapped Ally's foot with his, looked up, and appeared to notice that Dr. Solas had been brought in. “Ah yes. Dr. Solas. So good of you to stop by.”

“I wasn't precisely invited.” He flicked his hand at the men behind him, one on each side of the door. “You haven't been the soul of hospitality, Commander.”

“And you haven't been precisely honest, Dr. Solas. So should we start over?”

His eyes flicked to Ally. “I heard you discussing lyrium. Is that what you wish to discuss with me?”

Ally leaned forwards. “That depends. Is lyrium related to the Breach and these tears?”

“It can be used to stop the Breach and seal it entirely. As far as the rifts, they are related to the Breach.”

“So you do know more than you've said,” Cullen responded.

“I know many things, Commander. Whether I know what you wish answers for is something we will need to discover together, isn't it?”

“And I don't like riddles, either.”

Ally laid a hand on Cullen's arm, smiled at Dr. Solas. “Cullen, relax, please! Dr. Solas, you'll tell us what you know about the Breach, right? I mean, we all want it closed, don't we?”

“Why don't we start with who he really is, then. Who are you, Dr. Solas, and how did you actually get here?”

“Does that matter? I'm here to help.”

Ally couldn't resist. “You're a doctor. And you're here to help.”

“Yes.”

Cullen and Ally glanced at each other, each with the question in their eyes. Had he really said that? More to the point, had he said it with absolutely no understanding of what he'd said?

“But you're not going to say where you're from?” Ally asked.

“Does it matter?”

Cullen and Ally made eye contact again. This time it was harder to keep their faces straight. Behind Dr. Solas, Blackwall and Bull had both lost the ability to keep their poker face. Blackwall's mouth was open, and Bull – well, he looked like he was holding back laughter by sheer force of will.

“Have I said something odd?” Dr. Solas said finally. “I'm a doctor. I'm here to help. What else do you need to know?”

Ally snorted. “Exterminate,” she said softly, unable to resist.

Cullen's lips twitched. “Exterminate,” he agreed, doing an excellent robot voice.

This time, when their eyes met, there was no stopping the laughter.


	22. Doctor What Now?

Dr. Solas grew stiffer and stiffer as they laughed, clearly aware that he was the joke but unable to understand how. “May I ask what it is that I said?” he asked finally.

Ally raised her eyebrows at him. “Where are you from, really?” she asked instead.

“England, as I've said.”

Cullen leaned forwards. “There's no way,” he said flatly. “If you were from England, you'd know exactly why we were laughing. There's no way you wouldn't at least vaguely get the reference. Clearly, you're lying. The only question is about what and why. Not if.”

“So I am convicted?”

“Of lying, certainly.”

Ally laid her hand on the desk, green mark up. Dr. Solas's eyes went to it instantly. “What do you know?” she asked gently. “Anything might help.”

“That ring,” he asked in a strangled tone. “Where did you get that ring?”

“That's rather besides the point,” Cullen growled. “The point is, what do you know of what's going on? You don't get any answers until you give us a few.”

Dr. Solas suddenly lunged out of the chair, grabbing Ally's hand and pulling on the ring before anyone had a chance to move. She screamed, pulling her hand free, while Cullen grabbed her and spun her sideways, putting himself between her and Dr. Solas. At the same time, Bull and Blackwall jumped forwards, grabbing Dr. Solas and pulling him back to the chair.

Ally was shaking. She'd felt something when he'd grabbed the ring, tugged on it. Like her entire hand had been dipped in icewater. The ring was still on her finger, unmoved even though he'd pulled hard. She was barely aware of Cullen's eyes flicking over her shoulder, his voice demanding the prisoner be taken away. All she could feel was the cold in her hand, the pull on the ring. The fact that it felt like he'd been pulling almost on her soul.

“Hey. Ally. Look at me. You're all right. Did he hurt you?”

She was still cold. So cold.

Cullen grabbed her chin, staring into her eyes as she shivered. Her skin wasn't cold, but clearly she'd taken a shock of some kind. “Ally! Look at me!”

Slowly her eyes focused on him. “Cullen?” she asked through shaking teeth.

“That's right. I'm right here. Did he hurt you?”

She paused, then shook her head. “I don't think so? So cold!”

He pulled her close against him, rubbing her arms and back. “You're okay. I won't let him touch you again.”

She held up her hand, looked at the ring. Slowly it warmed, pulsing warmth into her. “I don't know why he wanted it. It's just a ring. Isn't it?”

“Where did you get it?” Ally went stiff. “Ally?”

Her eyes went up to the camera he'd pointed out to her. Met his.

She didn't know why her mother had told her to keep it safe, but after what had just happened, she wanted to know who she was talking to when she spoke of it. It wasn't that she didn't trust the other people. It was that she didn't know who had access.

For that matter, if Dorian hadn't already found a way to hack the feed, she'd be shocked.

Cullen met her eyes for a long moment, wondering if he dared kill the monitoring. Wondering if it was safe for him. For her. “Going dark,” he said after a moment. And hit the button that crashed all monitoring in the room and replaced everything with static.


	23. Rings shouldn't do that

“All right,” Cullen said after a moment. “Room's dark. Anyone that can monitor through what we've got going is years ahead of us, and we've got Varric and Dagna.

Ally took a deep breath. “It was my mother's, though I never saw her wear it. She told me, every time she showed it to me, that it would be mine one day. That I would need to keep it secret until I wore something that matched it in power. And that it would give us direction to the questions we weren't supposed to need. And – it won't come off.”

Cullen stared at her hand a moment, then held out his. “May I see?”

She held out her hand to him, and he looked at the ring. Tugged on it gently. “You're right. It's stuck, but it doesn't look tight.” He stared at it more. “It's got something in it.”

“What?”

“Look,” he murmured, eyes almost unfocused, pointing at one of the leaves. “There's something in it. Like a tiny bit of insect, floating in amber. Though that doesn't look like amber. Maybe it's just an inclusion in the stone.”

Ally frowned, staring down into it. “No, wait.” She tilted her hand suddenly, just the tiniest bit, and focused all her attention on it.

And a voice said, “Well, now we're finally getting somewhere.” From the ring. A raspy, gravelly voice that sounded old, tired.

Cullen dropped Ally's hand like it was on fire, staring at it. “It spoke.”

“Yes.”

“There's no way anything could be miniaturized enough to fit in there. We don't have the technology yet. We're nowhere near.”

Ally stared at it again. “It only happened when you were touching the ring too,” she said finally.

“Honestly? A little afraid of it right now.”

Ally blinked. “Thought men like you weren't supposed to admit to fear.”

“Against talking jewelry? I reserve the right,” he said dryly. Ally giggled nervously. “More to the point, what did Dr. Solas see here?”

“I don't know.” Ally thumbed at the ring. Eyed it. “What are you, anyway?”

“Now there's a sensible question,” it said. “You should probably think of this like one of your telephones. I'm on one end, you're on the other, and it only works if we're both paying attention.” A soft, raspy laugh. “Of course, I'm always paying attention. So really, it all depends on you.”

“But who are you, and why are you in a ring my mother gave me?”

“Because I gave it to her, of course. And you can call me Flemeth.”


	24. No Strangelove the Breach

Ally found her unmarked hand holding Cullen's tightly. He was holding just as tightly back – nothing of romance, and everything of just a sheer need of human contact. “Okay, Flemeth,” Ally said to the ring, “why did you give the ring to my mother? What's going on?”

“What's going on is that damn elf damn near destroyed the world. Again. This world, to be clear, the one I'm on. Not the one you're on. But this time, whatever he did twisted the Veil, and it drew your world into it.”

“That damn elf?” Cullen asked, disbelief dripping from his tone.

“You can handle a talking ring and a hole in the sky, but an elf is too much? I'm sure he's disguised, if there are no elves on your world. He's good at disguise, and finding a way to join in. Look at who has tried to join you, to get close. Who has knowledge he shouldn't. You'll find him.”

Cullen and Ally glanced at each other, recognition on both their faces. “What do you want?” Cullen asked finally.

“What do I want? I want many things, young man, most of which I doubt you'd ever want to give an old hag like me. But from you, from your planet, what I want is your survival. I sincerely doubt you'd have a problem helping me with that.”

“How did you know to make the ring come to me?” Ally asked.

The voice laughed again, but there wasn't any humor in it this time. “That's because the Breach broke time as well as space, on your world. The lyrium, the blue, that's my doing. As is the ring, and the mirrors. I found a way to send you the tools you would need, to give you a chance. And that's all this is, is a chance. I can't give you promises.”

“Of course you can't” Cullen drawled. “Why should we trust you more than the elf you claim is the problem?”

She laughed. “You shouldn't! Why would you trust me? No, I expect you to test, and to study, and to find these things out for yourself. I'm just giving you the tools. Everything else will come from yourselves.”

“What can you offer, then?” Ally asked weakly.

“A warning. The Breach is not sealed, merely paused. You will need to find a better way to seal it to keep the world from unraveling. You have access to great sources of power, in your world. One of them should suffice.”

“Great sources of power?” Ally squeaked. “What, you want me to Strangelove a nuke into the Breach or something?”

Cullen's hand spasmed on hers. “You're not doing that.”

“You need power, not sacrifice. The Breach is the first step. I do not know if the one who created the Breach is in your world, or mine, or another entirely. If he is in your world, he will seek your mark. He will seek to take it, and to destroy you.”

“And that would be the elf?”

“No, the elf is a fool that let this happen. It is another that seeks to destroy all in his path, to rule over a crushed version of the world. The elf will assist, as much as he can. The one that seeks to destroy – well. A madman is the same no matter what the world. He is your enemy.”

“And what do we do about that?”

“Whatever you wish. All I'm giving you is the information. What you do with it is at your discretion. We'll speak again sometime. For now, talk amongst yourselves.”

And Ally could swear she felt the ring go inert.


	25. Hugs are better than paperwork

“That just happened, didn't it?” Cullen asked, still staring at the ring. Still feeling a chill on his spine.

Ally lifted nervous eyes to his. “I think so?”

He stared at her a moment, then acted on instinct and pulled her into a hug. She leaned against him, arms around his waist, and shuddered. “I want to go home,” she said after a moment. “Home to before the Breach, I mean.”

“If I could undo it for you, I would,” he said softly. “Beyond my power, though.”

“I know. This just keeps getting weirder, though. And I'm scared. When I thought it was just bad luck that put me here, that was bad enough. But if my mother was involved, then what's going on? Am I supposed to just believe it somehow involved time travel?”

“Honestly, I'm thinking ignoring everything she said, and everything that Dr. Solas said, and focusing on those tears. Maybe if enough of them get closed, the Breach will stop on its own.”

“Do you believe that?”

“I believe in dealing with the problem right in front of us before we start worrying about possible problems that we can't deal with anyway. We know you can deal with those, and that dealing with them makes the world safer. That doesn't mean we don't have R&D on everything we can learn about the Breach, but you only have to get involved with that if you want to.”

“And in the meantime, I'm stuck here.”

He pulled back slightly. “Are you angry about that?”

She sighed. “I'm angry but not at you. It reminds me of when my father had visitation. I feel like a captive, and even though I know it's not the same situation, it's impossible to convince my gut of that. I want to run, to escape. To find a place to hide, if I can't get away.”

He sighed. “I wish there was a way to help.”

“Holding me helps. There was never anything like that at my father's house anyway.”

Cullen stared down at the top of her head. “Your own father never hugged you?”

“Not unless there was an audience that needed a performance of proper family. At which point, I had better cooperate.”

“Well. You're welcome to have nothing to do with me, if that's easier.”

She laughed, rested her head against his shoulder. “You're too kind. But I'm probably taking up way too much of your time.”

He snorted. “Yes, because sorting paperwork is so much better. Do you have any idea how much pointless paperwork there is in this job?”

“Still, if it needs doing?”

“It doesn't. It's just so I look busy. You have as long as you need.”

She sighed, tightened her arms slightly, and let herself be held. Let herself accept what she needed.


	26. That Weird Red Stuff

After a long moment, Ally pulled away. “All right. Closing those tears, I can do. I think also getting some idea of what power I'm using would be good. I mean, I'm eating more, but am I powering it? Or am I just eating because I didn't for a few days, or what.”

“Dr. Adan can help with that, get you wired up before you go out tomorrow. It's a good idea, if only to get a better idea of how much strain this is putting on you.” Cullen sat back at the desk, looked at the button. “All right?”

Ally nodded, and Cullen hit the switch that turned the usual monitoring back on. Put his headset on. “Lel, has Dr. Solas done anything interesting since he went back to his cell?”

“He's napping again. I've no idea how anyone can spend that much time asleep.”

Ally fidgeted with her ring, wishing she could remove it. “Is there a safe place I can study the lyrium brought in?”

“There's two rooms, one with the red and one with the blue. Putting them together makes the blue stuff turn red, so we're keeping them separated. Red one's giving off heat, too. We can't figure out why. It looks the same as the blue under the electron microscope, but it's clearly not the same stuff. I'd still suggest caution around the red stuff. The people that brought it in have reported hearing singing around it, and we've had to institute searches to make sure no one's wandering off with it by accident. It seems common to forget you have it on you.”

“And that's an accurate report?”

“I know my people. They're not ones to forget when I tell them it's a dangerous substance, and they're certainly not the types to take stupid risks with unknowns. If they're saying they don't even remember they have it, I believe them.”

Cullen snarled slightly. “Why is asking shit to make sense too damn much to ask?”

“If I knew that, I'd be making a fortune on vid, Sir.”

Cullen's eyes flicked to Ally. “I want Cassandra in the room with you while you're studying the lyrium,” he said finally. “There's just too much weird shit going on for me to be comfortable with you alone in there. The way today's been going, it'll turn into a zombie and eat you or something.”

“Ugh!” Ally said. “Was that just in case I have a chance of getting a decent night's sleep again?”

“Just being prepared for all eventualities.” He checked the clock. “Get lunch, take a break. I'll brief Cassandra. You can sing at the lyrium this afternoon, or whatever it is you do.”

“I'm pretty sure me singing at it would make it find a way to jump up and run out of the room.” She tapped her headset. “Dorian? Are you wired in yet?”

“Of course I am. What a silly question!”

“Of course. Meet me for lunch?”

“Nothing I'm allowed to admit to would please me more. I'll be there in a few.”


	27. Voice of the Dispossessed

After lunch, Ally and Cassandra went to the room with the red lyrium, Ally with her flute and Cassandra with a book to read. Even stepping into the room, though, had them both frowning.

“This stuff isn't natural,” Ally said slowly.

“None of it's natural,” Cassandra retorted, but she was still on alert.

“More unnatural then. Can these headsets be set to record?”

“Computer, full room record, my clearance and higher.” The headsets chimed. “All right. It's recording.”

Ally opened her case, put her flute together. Blew a pure C, a note she'd gotten resonance with the blue lyrium on.

The red stuff – absorbed it. It didn't vibrate with the note, didn't ring, it just sucked in the sound and left the air feeling dead. Ally tried scales, very high notes, very low notes. Nothing. It just absorbed the music like acoustic dampeners with a sticky residue. It was barely fifteen minutes before Ally fled.

“That stuff isn't right. I don't think anyone should be in there without full monitoring.”

“What do you think is going on?”

“I wish I knew. All I can say is, that didn't feel like the blue stuff. This stuff feels sick. Wrong. Dangerous.”

The headset chimed then. “Cassandra, Ally, there's a Voice of the Dispossessed broadcast going out right now, if you're interested.”

Ally blinked. That wasn't possible. But Cassandra had changed direction and was marching off, so Ally followed.

And there on the screen was the familiar set, with what Ally knew was a computer-generated image of a sock puppet and the distorted voice speaking. “Replay from start,” Cassandra said, and it started over.

“Citizens of Earth! We are all facing strange times right now, with these creatures that look like they're from our deepest nightmares coming out at us. They can be killed, but they cannot be stopped, because there are always more spilling out of those strange green rifts.

“This is what we know. Stay away from the rifts. As long as everyone stays at least a kilometer away, they're not set off anymore. As far as we know, new rifts are not being created. If you know otherwise about either of those things, email is being read at the address below, and our website will be updated with information as we receive it.

“Almost everywhere is under some kind of curfew or martial law. For the first time ever, I am going to say – go along with it. For now, please, hold to order, hold to law. As possible, do your jobs, check on your neighbors, protect your loved ones. The website has links to where help is needed and what kind of things can be done. Even for the housebound, there are opportunities here to help. Be kind to those that have been relocated. Necessary evacuations are for everyone's protection right now, to keep that kilometer distance from the rifts.

“And pay attention. There are those that use any crisis as an attempt to enrich themselves at the expense of those in need. The ones helping the most right now are local governments and the UN special forces, who have found a way to close the Breach and are currently working at closing rifts as fast as they can. We need to work together, to come together as an international community if we are to survive this with our civilizations intact. The List of Shame is only growing, at a time when it should not even need to exist.

“Work together. Share knowledge. We all know what's at stake. My email is open. The dispossessed still speak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I lied about five times a week. I'll try for ONCE a week. Life always happens when I get a good story going .....


	28. The Dispossessed Speak

Cassandra stared at the screen as the email address and website URL flashed. “Well. That was unexpected. The Voice actually endorsed us.”

“Unexpected. That's a good word for it. Can it be authenticated?”

Ally's headset clicked. “Dr. Trevelyan, Mr. Pavus, my office. Now.”

Ally blinked. “Never mind. I'll be seeing what the Commander wants, then.”

Cassandra's eyebrows went up. “I'll escort you.”

They didn't speak again until they ran into Dorian in the hallway. Ally tilted her head at him, and he nodded faintly as he fell in step.

Leliana, Josephine, and Cullen were waiting in Cullen's office. “Cassandra. Guard the door.”

Cassandra's eyes went very wide at that. “Yes Sir,” she said, closing the door with herself outside.

“Let's skip to the chase, shall we?” Dorian asked. “Yes, I am the Voice of the Dispossessed. Yes, I broadcasted from here, and yes, I knew you'd figure it out. Does that help?”

“Why?” Leliana asked. “You've spent years maintaining your anonymity.”

“And outside this base, I expect that will continue. I have no quarrel with you, and as far as I know, you've none with me. You have no reason to expose me, and every reason to work with me right now. I figured the best way to make everything clear was to do a broadcast. Besides, there are those that need shaming.”

Cullen's eyes stared hard at Ally. “Did you know he intended this?”

“She did not,” Dorian said before Ally could speak. “I told no one of my intent before the broadcast, and she would never have agreed.”

“I can speak for myself, Dorian,” Ally said. “And while I didn't know, I would have agreed. I just would have warned you first.”

Dorian turned, stared. “You would have agreed?”

“I would have liked warning, though.”

Dorian shook his head. “No, this is on me entirely. Whether or not you approve of my choices, Ally had nothing to do with it.” He turned back to the three on the other side of the desk. “I am the Voice of the Dispossessed, I speak to share the voices of those that cannot, and I am on your side. Most of all, I am on Ally's side. She claims you as allies, so I do as well. My knowledge is at your disposal, as is my broadcast.”

“And you do not question what we might do with it?” Josephine asked warily.

Ally's eyes slid sideways to Dorian. He wouldn't have made this offer if he hadn't already gone through everything in their computer system and found nothing he objected to. More to the point, though, the tears were already being dealt with. A broadcast hadn't really been necessary, as she understood the situation. So what was he really playing at?

Dorian leaned forwards slightly. “It is not that I do not question what you will do with it. It is that I offer my aid in the hopes that you will use it. We can aid each other. Is that not what you do here? Bring people together? If you have questions, I am willing to answer them. All of them. This is something I have never offered before to anyone, even Ally. Don't be a fool and pass this up.”


	29. Not Standing By

Leliana leaned forwards. “Fine then. Why is this room crashed when Cullen didn't do it?”

“My dear lady, do you really think I'd be willing to have this recorded? That wouldn't be a good idea for any of us.”

“That wasn't the question.”

He waved a hand through the air, artlessly dismissing their entire computer security system. “You have the same back doors as all other UN military installations. There's a few sparkles on the front end, but that doesn't help when the back gate's unguarded. I've made notes for you.”

Cullen collapsed into his chair, burying his face in his hands. “You made notes.”

“Well I did offer my help! Did you think that only went so far as to making vague offers and waving a sock puppet around?”

“You should be so lucky,” Ally muttered, leaning against the wall. Dorian was in full-on theater mode, they'd need a tank to stop him at this rate.

“Well really!” Dorian huffed. “I would think you'd be more grateful too! It's worked out well for you, hasn't it?”

“Dorian, you're posing. Again.”

He sighed. “Fine. It's all wasted on you anyway. The offer is still real, as is the information I have for you.”

“Then why?” Josephine asked. “Why not simply send it to us anonymously?”

“Because then you'd have to verify it from scratch. This way, you at least have something to base it on. And I can give out knowledge, too. Knowledge that can't come from you that, again, comes with a seal of veracity.” He sighed. “Because this is even worse than what Ally was dealing with, and I'm done standing by.”

“Hey,” Ally said softly. “You haven't stood by for a long time.”

He shot a glance over his shoulder at her. “Haven't I? When was my last real broadcast, the last time I really pushed? I got complacent. You were safe. My family had given up for the time being. Things were calm. What was I doing? I just played the flirt, pursued my hobbies, ignored the world. I dabbled in Voice work. But of course, I had that luxury. I missed things I shouldn't have. I told myself it was enough, and it wasn't.”

“Dorian.”

“No. Don't try to comfort me. What matters is that I'm here now. I know. But I am here now, and I'm damn well going to make certain things go better from now on. And part of that involves bringing the Voice back and doing what I haven't been.” He glared around the room. “I am an asset. Sure, you could kick me out. You could probably even make me disappear, though I suspect you'd have a hard time getting Ally's cooperation after that. You have information I don't. More to the point, you have contacts I don't. I'm already here. Use me.”

The room was silent for a long moment, then Dorian buried his face in his hands. “Such a line, and I wasted it on these people. What is wrong with them?”


	30. Single Point of Failure

After that, Dorian, Leliana, and Josephine fell into a deep conversation about people and politics that Ally couldn't hope to follow. She stepped up to Cullen instead, seeing the same bemusement on his face that she felt. He glanced at her, smiled.

“So. Is that what you were protecting?”

Ally shrugged. “Not my secret. Not mine to tell.”

“Did you learn anything, with that red lyrium?”

“I think it should be kept in a Faraday cage, along with whatever other precautions you're taking. It might be similar, but the structure is entirely different. I don't want to be in a room with it, and I've never had that reaction to anything that wasn't a family member before. I'll want to look at any mass spectrometry data you've got, and anything else.”

“I'll make sure you get the same clearances as Varric and Dagna.” He looked over at Dorian. “Spare him the effort from getting it for you.”

Ally giggled. “You're too kind.”

“I've got a line on some information that will hopefully be coming in over the next few days, actually, about the lyrium. There's some people looking into where it's coming from. In the meantime, I'll pass on the precautions. If anything, what you said matches what Dagna said. She claims it makes her teeth itch. And something's turned up. If you leave the blue lyrium and the red lyrium next to each other, touching, the blue stuff turns red.”

“That's weird.”

“You're not kidding. It doesn't seem to involve a thermal exchange at all, or any other form of chemical reaction. And it seems to happen all at once, not gradually. Varric's setting up another run of the experiment with every kind of monitoring he can think of and a few he's making up as he goes. It's defying physics, and I think he's taking that a little personally. In the meantime, I've talked to Bull about getting you some self-defense training. If you're willing.”

“You're not going to order it? Given the situation?”

That smile again. “You are a civilian, even with everything that's going on. I have no standing to give you an order. Also, I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to recognize that this is in your best interest anyway. Bull is one of the best we've got. He won't push you past what you're capable of, but he will get you capable in a minimum amount of time.”

“And I'm going to hate every minute of it, aren't I?”

He shrugged. “Probably. But there really isn't any way to get there except through. The better you are able to handle yourself, the less danger you're putting the people around you in at those rifts.”

“And that's fighting dirty.”

A one-shoulder shrug. “You know how I feel about everything relying on one person. I wouldn't go with a single point of failure climbing. Doing so with the fate of the world? I'll use whatever I need to.”

“I suppose there's no argument to that, is there?”

“None. I'd be training you myself if Bull wasn't better at it. You're just going to have to accept your fate.”

“Don't get smug. There will be no living with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe, where Corypheus came to Earth instead of Thedas. Canon will be used and abused as fits the story. There may be spoilers, but don't trust my reality to match anything else. Geography is intentionally vague as I'm very bad at it. The Dragon Age games don't exist in this version of Earth, because that's TOO meta even for me. Everything else is real except where it isn't.


End file.
